Dark Thoughts and Silent Cry
by Aya-Granger
Summary: I don't own Beyblade.BryanxOc,ReixOc.Mentions of rape.Attempted sucicide.abuse.Dark theme,and twisted plots.Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One,

He was running after her,frantically calling her name. But she just kept walking,her blond hair floating behind her in the early summer breeze. That's when he realized something was terribly wrong. There wasn't snow during the summer in Japan,and that was where he and his Russian wife were living at the moment.

"Lita!Stop!!Lita!"he called,reaching out desperately for her.He sighed with utter relief when she stopped at the edge of the cliff,and turned to face him.Then his heart froze cold when he saw the look on her pale face.His lilace eyes widened in fear."Lita..."

"Bry,help me.I'm falling.And I've forgotten how to fly.Please help me."Lita whispered,then she stepped backwards off the cliff.

Bryan raced after her and tried to catch her,but he was too late.She was already falling.He screamed out her name."Lita...!"

"Lita!"Bryan screamed,jerking awake.He reached out for her,only to remember she wasn't there. He hung his head in his hands and silently began to cry.He just wanted to die at the moment.He missed her so very much.

--Meanwhile,Across Town--

Salya sat leaned against the shower wall,hugging her knees."Please...No...More..."she whispered unseeingly,her blue eyes a darker shade than they'd ever been.Thruogh the water,no one would see the tears that coursed down her face.

Rei sat across the hall form the bathroom,periodically banging his head against the wall.He just couldn't understand what he'd done wrong.All he'd done was hug Salya,and she'd freaked out.He just didn't know or understand.

He jumped as a scream enaminated from the bathroom.He stood and raced across the hall,throwing open the door.He rushed to the shower and took Salya into his arms.And immediately wished he'd put on some padding.

Salya scratched and kicked,resulting in three long scratches across Rei's left cheek. "No Tala! No!"she screamed,scratching across his right eye.

Rei held her close."Easy Baby.I'm not Tala.It's me,Rei."He held tightly as she struggled against him,eventually settling against his chest sobbing.Rei's heart was breaking,but all he could was watch her cry.And he was dying inside,and nobody knew it but him.

--Meanwhile--

Bryan glared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.His face was tearstained,and his lilac eye had circles under them.He vaguely recalled Lita calling him a raccon when he'd had similar circles.

He felt the tears falling again.He could see her smiling face in his mind.He growled and slammed his fist into the mirror,ignoring the painand the blood."God Dammit Lita!I miss you so!What did I do to make you leave?" he sobbed.

**To Be Continued...**

Sneak peek of chapter 2-

Bryan raced to pick up the phone."Hello?"He said breathlessly.

"Bryan...Help...me..."came a whispered voice."I need you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Salya: Here's part two to her story. Oh and this is when my oc was with Rei and she didn't know I put my oc with Kai. So don't ask.

Aya: Hope you like it.

--

Takao: Aya don't own beyblade nor the characters. She owns Lita and Salya owns her oc. Oh and Aya owns the plot too. n.n

---

Chapter Two

Salya sat on her bed,staring out the window. She hugged herself. "Why Talay? Why'd you do it? You were doing so well. You'd finally broken Boris' hold." she wiped away a tear. Then without warning,hands circled her waist. She let out a scream and began struggling."No! Let me go!"

Rei held her tightly,his golden orbs wide with worry. "Take it easy." he said softly."I'm not him."He let her go and sat down next to her. "Salya, can I ask you a question?" he said softly,his accent becoming more pronounced under the stress and worry. "Why must you think I'm Tala? You're safe,but every time I touch you...You flinch,or you scratch."

Salya jumped up and started pacing back and forth. "You really want to know? Let me tell you..."her voice was bitter. "Imagine not being able to go outside for fear of what might be around the corner. Imagine being so afraid of being hurt that you flinch at even the touch of someone who you care for."

She turned to face him."Imagine being terrified of going to sleep because your every waking dream is a nightmare. Imagine wondering if one of your closest friends is a rapist on purpose." she sat in the middle of the floor,sighing.

Rei sighed. "I'm sorry to say it's not a picnic for me either." he sighed. "Imagine watching someone you love best falling apart. Imagine not knowing what to say or do when the one you care about is hurting so much. And all you can do is take them in your arms,hold them ,and hope everything will be ok." he held out his arms in a comforting gesture.

Salya climbed back onto the bed,and laid in his arms. "Rei," she said softly. "I'm sorry if I'm causing you so much trouble. I never meant to hurt you."

Rei kissed her forehead. "You've never hurt me."He held her close to him,feeing a bit safe in the madness. "It's being helpless and not being able to do something." He yawned,showing a bit of his cute fangs. "How come you are the one who winds up hurt.

Salya sighed. "I guess it's because Karma hates me." She looked at him,noticing that he was half asleep. "By the way,this doesn't get you off dishes.

~Meanwhile,Across Town~

His lilac eyes opened,and he closed them again,wishing he hadn't woke up at all. "Happy Anniversary,Lita." he said softly to their empty house. He picked up a picture of the two of them together on their first Christmas. "Lita,where are you?! Do you know I'm going crazy missing you?" he let out a small cry,and threw the picture. It smashed against the wall,breaking the glass over it.

The phone rang with a shrill sound. Bryan rushed to the phone. "Hello." he said breathlessly.

"Bryan...help...me"came a whispered voice "I...need...you" then the phone went dead.

"Lita!! Where are you?!" he cried into the phone. When he realized she'd hung up,he slammed the phone down. "Damn it!" He laid his face in his hands. The doorbell rang, stirring him from his thoughts of her. He stalked to the door, a glare on his face. He opened it only to reveal Spenser.

"Go away, Now's not the time. I don't wanna see anyone." He started to slam the door , only for one of Spenser's big palms to stop the progress.

Spenser shook his large head. "Bryan," he said softly. "We're all really worried about you. No one's seen you in weeks. You can't spend your entire life in this house." he crossed his arms and looked down at the lavender haired Russian. "It's just not good for you."

Bryan looked slightly startled,then his mask of sorrow was back in place. "You sound," he said bitterly, his voice rough. "You sound as if she's never coming home. But she is." his eyes grew determined. "She will or I'll go early to my grave,and take the bastard who kidnapped her with me."

Spenser sighed and leaned on the door frame. "Bryan,you're talking crazy. You don't even know where Lita is, much less who took her." he shook his head some. "Maybe," he said softly and almost thoughtfully. "Maybe it's time to call the police. Let the authorities handle it."

Bryan's eyes blazed with unbridled anger. "No! Those idiots with tin badges? I wouldn't call them to find my dog." then his voice grew softer. "Besides, I'm a sadistic radical who doesn't believe in authority." For a moment, he seemed like the old Bryan. "Besides, we both know who took her. And I don't even have to say his name."

Spenser shook his head. "Um Bryan...Boris couldn't have taken her. Didn't you say her passport was still in the bottom drawer of her jewelry box? He couldn't have taken her out of the country."

Bryan glared slightly. "You're wrong,Spenser. That Son of a Bitch took her, and long as I breathe...So help me God, he will pay. Even if it takes all I have,she WILL come home. And when she does, I'm going to take her in my arms and never let her go." tears began to fall unashamedly down his face. "And never let her go." he whispered in Russian.

Spenser shook his head sadly. It was a sad thing to see Bryan crying. The only other time he saw him cry was the day Boris put Lita in the hospital. Of course she was Kyra back then, and the evil had been thick around them. They'd been flies in Boris' web of immorality. And until recently,it had seemed that they were free.

"She is beautiful, Spenser. Beautiful and pure. I am not, nor will I ever be. She is in every sense of the word, The Perfect Angel." said Bryan softly. "She defied God, and she was becoming whole. And as she healed day by day, so did I." He slammed his fist into the door frame opposite Spenser. "And dammit she'd defied him. He was Almighty, and we were too weak and scared to defy him. After all who were we to question God?"

"But dammit!" he continued in a almost broken voice. "She defied him, and she was free. Free and healing. And because of her, we were free." he hugged himself, breathing almost raggedly. His face bore a look of deep sadness and pain,and he seemed as if he wouldn't go on. "I used to tease her about her innocence. The innocence she treasured. I treasured it too. I would tease her and call her my Perfect Angel....What do I call her now?" he finally broke down and sobbed almost like a child. "Do I still call her Angel? What do I call her now?"

Spenser mournfully watched his friend break down. "You call her Perfect Angel. You bring her home, and you continue healing."

Bryan's sobs had subsided to sniffles. "But how? If she comes home, hoe do I pick up the pieces? And if she doesn't,how do I keep going? How do I survive without her? I'm not sure that I want to. She makes me feel whole. When I'm with her, I don't at all feel like the corrupted soul I am. If I lose her." he paused, staring determinedly into Spenser's eyes. "I will die. Because she is my wings,and without her I fall."

~Somewhere in Russia~

Lita's maroon orbs cracked open, the immediately shut against the glaring white light. She opened them more cautiously, only to discover she was in a white room. The only thing in the room was the small twin-sized bed she was laying on. She sat up and discovered herself no longer in her scarlet party dress. All she remembered was waking up in a house. She'd called Bryan, then she felt the sizzle of a stun gun. Everything had gone black, and she'd just now woke up here.

She sighed and brushed out the imaginary wrinkles in the plain white dress she now found herself in. Her shoes were gone, her feet clad in only whit socks. Instead of her slate curls, someone had braided her hair, and tied it with a bow. "Where am I?" she asked herself softly.

"Well Good Morning Kyra." came a cold, high pitched female voice seemingly out of nowhere.

Lita's eyes whirled around the room,finally locating a pair of speakers located in the rightmost corner. "Who's there? What do you want?" she demanded in a very Kai-ish tone. She crossed her arms and glared at the the speaker,not knowing if she could see her or not.

"I'm Bryan's wifie-type. And you are the slut who had the audacity to steal him from me. So Kyra, I took you away from him. When the police find your mangled body, he'll come running home and straight into my arms." the voice was like a winter wind.

Lita blinked. "Kyra?" her voice grew soft. "I abandoned that name a long time ago....Bryanna." she said, realizing she'd heard the voice before.

It'd been almost five years since she'd seen Bryan's younger sister. "It's Lita now."

"Lita huh?" came Bryanna's voice with a note of amusement. "It fits you. Do you want it on your grave?"

Lita blinked. "No,because I'm not dying." she glared up at the

speakers again. "Bryanna,let me go!!"

~With Salya.~

Salya stood under the water,letting Rei wash her hair. She smiled slightly. This was the first time she'd let a male see her naked in several weeks. But for once,she felt safe. Suddenly, tingles of pleasure shot down her body as she felt one of Rei's hands teasing and touching one of her nipples.

"You're so beautiful." he said lovingly as he began touching and teasing both nipples. Then his mouth seemed to automatically find her weak spot.

TBC


End file.
